1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general computing systems, and more particularly to, systems and methods for performing efficient copy source-to-target destage operations in a computing environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In today's society, computer systems are commonplace. Computer systems may be found in the workplace, at home, or at school. Computer systems may include data storage systems, or disk storage systems, to process and store data. Contemporary computer storage systems are known to destage storage tracks from cache to long-term storage devices so that there is sufficient room in the cache for data to be written. When destaging the storage tracks, contemporary storage systems destage the storage tracks from each rank in the cache when the cache is becoming full or the global pressure factor is high. That is, storage tracks are destaged from each rank when the global pressure factor is high, even though some ranks in the cache may only be storing a small number of storage tracks with respect to the amount of storage space allocated to these ranks. Moreover, destaging tasks assist with starting the destaging of storage tracks to the storage systems. Also, disasters caused by environmental conditions, user errors, or application errors may occur in which access to the data is lost for some period of time. Mirroring or copying data to a secondary storage system from a primary storage system is currently employed to minimize the time in which access to data is lost due to a disaster. Efficiently destaging, storing, and/or mirroring data to a secondary storage system from a primary storage system is a key problem to solve, and therefore, a need exists to improve the destaging, storage, and management of data in a data storage system.